Evil creature: good companion
by the-words-of-life
Summary: What happens when a trickster god challenges the god of Thunder to a stamina test? "It's quiet simple. Whoever can go the longest without allowing a maiden into their room wins." Thor's eyes narrowed. Now that kind of stamina was not what he was thinking. This is boy on boy. This is graphic. This is my warning for you. Mature rating for a reason.


Hello~

First things first. One I own NOTHING. No avengers, No Thor, no Loki, no Norse Myths. NOTHING.

Okay second, my story is a little different than others, it is based off of Thor from the avengers, and his own movie but it is also twisted with the Norse Myths. Don't worry I will explain anything that goes with the Myths. I will place a * symbol by anything that is directly from Norse Myths then explain it at the bottom of the page.

Norse Myths- basically Viking mythology. Anyway the book I got my information from is "The Norse Myths" introduced and retold by Kevin Crossley-Holland.

Also I am real bad at grammar. Sorry.

One last thing.

Thor- son of Odin and Earth (Fjorgyn), and the husband of Sif. (ignoring that part)Second in hierarchy to the gods and their guardian. God of the sky and thunder and so of fertility but equally associated with maintenance of law and order in Midgard. The most common of his many names are Thunder God and Charioteer.

Loki- attractive, ambivalent, mischief-making god ( the sun of two giants). Often called the Sly One, the Trickster, the Shape Changer, the Sky Traveller. He grows progressively more evil, causes the death of Balder, and is bound until the coming of Ragnarok, the end of the world.

Those are from the glossary of Norse Myths.

Now let's begin.

* * *

Thor's eyes stayed closed even though his body was fully awake. The strong man was asleep till he heard someone slip into his room. It wasn't that uncommon for people to come see the Thunder God but it was odd for them to not knock, or at least call his name. The footsteps where slow and quiet, the owner to the feet had to be light on their feet naturally. Thor's room was no small place, so the length of time it took the creature to get from the door to the bed was far too long for Thor's patients. The god opened his eyes and emerged from his bed, hammer flying into his hand, he raised his weapon and was going to hit the ground but his arm jerked to a stop and the man put a playful, but slightly annoyed smile onto his lips before throwing the hammer off to the side, the floor braking at the contact.

The blonde God walked back to his bed, falling onto it, into a sitting position. His cocky smile still in place "Thou is greeting death with vulnerable arms" He spoke before running his hand through his long blonde hair.

His intruder smiled slyly but didn't seem to have the need to talk. Thor raised his eyebrow at the lack of response. "Is there something you need Loki?" He asked with interest in his voice.

Loki stood for a moment longer, being a good distance from the door, and from Thor's bed. His lips where still pulled into a soft sly smile. "I came barring a game."

Thor perked his head up at what Loki said. Thor had a little issue when it came to games, bets, companions, ect. He was one of those I have to win kind of guys. Thor's broad smile claimed his face, making the Thunder god even more so attractive. "And what is this game?" Thor asked in his loud and strong voice, as if he was trying to show his strength by just the tone.

Loki's eyes flickered up to meet Thor's and changed in a flash from red to blue.*1. "Tis a game of stamina." The sly God spoke as he moved closer to Thor, stopping right next to the blonde. Thor just looked at Loki like he was insane before laughing joylessly. "Do say there is more my friend!"

Loki spoke again. "It will be your stamina agents mine." The thunder god laughed again

"I am afraid you are ill." Thor spoke in a tone that was full of delight and a little of worry.

Loki kept his smile and his cool. "Is that what the great Thunder God says when he is challenged?"

Thor was silent for a moment, like Loki insulted his whole being. "Of course victory shall be mine. I accept your challenge, now what are the rules of this game?" He asked interested. Loki was smart, witty, sly and so on. Thor might have been a little duller in that area but he knew what Loki was. The black haired god could not even try to be on Thor's level of physical strength, so what was he really up to? Thor thought before Loki's voice cut his thoughts off.

"It's quiet simple. Whoever can go the longest without allowing a maiden into their room wins."

Thor's eyes narrowed. Now that kind of stamina was not what he was thinking.

"You are joking!" Thor voice burst into the room as he placed his palm over his eyes at the thought of not doing it whenever he wanted.

"Admitting defeat already?" Loki teased, Thor turned to face the trickster.

"I will not lose. But we start tomorrow. For then we can start on even grounds." Thor said with a smile. Loki was silent for a moment then sighed in agreement.

Thor was now wide awake and if he was going to have to do without maidens for a while then he was going to tier himself out that night with as many as possible.

Loki sat in his room, which was down a huge hall from Thor's. He liked being so close to Thor but there was one thing he hated, something that was going on as he sat. Thor had a woman with him, and of course they couldn't just have nice quiet sex. Oh no they had to fill the hall with sounds. Its what Loki heard all night almost every night and it drove him mad.

The woman would yell out in so much pleasure. The pleasure he wanted. From the person he wanted it from. His eyes narrowed in thought. Thor would be his soon, it was only a matter of time. He knew he should stop thinking about being in the woman's spot at that moment but he couldn't.

He pictured Thor's strong hands on his hips, forcefully pulling Loki's slender frame into each thrust. Their desperate breath escaping their mouths. Thor's durable unwavering eyes staring right into his own. How sweat would dampen their bodies and the sheets. And how Thor, for once in his life, would be consumed with Loki. His mind and body would know nothing else but Loki. Yes that is what Loki wanted and one way or another it was going to happen.

With only the thoughts of Thor, and the constant verbal reminder of how good he was in bed, Loki couldn't help but feel his heart rate quicken, his body yearn to be touched. His manhood was already standing strong and Loki muffled a small chuckle. Look what Thor did to him without even being in the same room.

Loki laid in his huge bed, his hand slowly slipping down into his boxers.(I know he wouldn't be wearing boxers but I just picture him in boxers so deal with it ^^ ) The rest of his clothes had taken a spot on the floor, tossed without a care. Once inside his boxers Loki began to pleasure himself, his eyes closed but his mind open with thoughts. Even though the girl Thor was with was annoyingly loud he could still hear it, hear Thor grunt here and there. Each time sending Loki dangerously close to releasing.

His skin started to dampen with sweat as his mind raced about Thor's hands. Thor's mouth. And of course Thor's all mighty dick. His voice started to move around his room as his breath quickened. Mumbles of the Thunder god's name left his lips often. Loki quickened his movements, increasing the pleasure. His muscles started to twitch and his hips began to move with his hand. What if Thor saw him like this? Would he be disgusted? Angry that he was the causing thought? Loki pushed his worries aside to think of Thor just looking at him. There was a jerk in his body as he could feel a pooling in his stomach. More and more thoughts of Thor came rushing to the tricksters mind before he hit cloud 9. His body snapped into a thrust in the aim and until he came down from his high he didn't move. His body fell onto the damp sheets as his breath started to slow. His eyes growing tiered. The god didn't take long to finally doze off.

* * *

*1-Loki can shape shift, his favorite thing to change into is a salmon. Now when Salmon swim upstream they have to jump out of the water, their scales catch light from the sun and the fish look as if they are changing color. Therefore Loki's eyes change color randomly.*

So I hope you all liked it…it was really supper short but I didn't want to get into it any farther it being the first chapter.

So let me know what you think. Review, or message me. If you have any questions I answer them to the best of my ability.


End file.
